


Disney

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Soleil et Lune [16]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Luna you can read it (l), M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Luffy est un jeune homme "légèrement" hyperactif. Law est un étudiant en médecine (très) sérieux. Leurs caractères sont comme le soleil et la lune ; opposés. Mais ils s'aiment.recueil Lawlu, moderne!UAChallenge du Sur votre 31 [16/31]
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Soleil et Lune [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999147
Kudos: 6





	Disney

**Author's Note:**

> Bonne lecture !

La journée avait été fatigante. Une journée dans un parc d'attraction n'était déjà pas une activité dit reposante. Alors quand il s'agissait de Luffy à Disneyland… Le mot «fatiguant» prenais un nouveau sens.

Évidemment, le jeune avait voulu tous faire, courant d'une attraction à l'autre avec des étoiles dans les yeux, criant régulièrement de joie en voyant des personnages, s'arrêtant dans tous les restaurants ou presque et dans les boutiques.

Le soir venus, après la parade du soir, Luffy et Law retournèrent aux bus, qui les ramèneraient à leur hôtel. Le premier était encore plein d'énergie, il semblait ne pas avoir de limites, mais le second s'endormit sur l'épaule de son petit ami dés qu'ils furent assis dans le bus.

Le judoka sembla alors se calmer, un peu. Il avait conscience d'avoir été particulièrement pénible, toute la journée. Il ne faisait pas exprès, il essayait même de faire des efforts, mais c'était trop compliqué de pas s'émerveiller et s'agiter alors qu'il y avait tant de choses à faire.

Cependant, il arrivait parfois à rester plus calme, surtout depuis qu'il était avec Law. L'étudiant avait une bonne influence sur lui, même si c'était très compliqué à voir.

Lorsque le bus arriva devant l'hôtel, Luffy lutta contre son instinct premier de secouer son petit ami, et se contenta de lui bouger l'épaule.

-Law… On est à l'hôtel.

-Ouais… grogna l'étudiant.

Il se réveilla suffisamment pour rejoindre leur chambre, prendre une douche, et allé dormir.

Lorsque Luffy sorti à son tour de la douche, il grimpa dans le lit pour aller se blottir contre Law, à son habitude. Mais, absolument pas fatigué de sa journée à Disney, il profita de la pénombre pour observer son petit ami, suivant les lignes de ses tatouages du bout des doigts. Comme ils étaient tous les deux allongés l'un cotre l'autre, il ne pouvait pas voir toutes les lignes qui parcouraient le corps de l'étudiant, mais il les connaissait par cœur.

De temps en temps, il se disait qu'il aurait bien aimé en avoir aussi, mais il n'était pas aussi patient que Law, et se faire tatouer pouvait être très long ; le judoka était parfaitement conscient qu'il serait incapable de rester immobile aussi longtemps..

Alors qu'il pensait à sa légendaire impatience, il se demandait comment son petit ami faisait pour le supporter tous les jours. (Même s'il avait remarqué qu'un sourire de sa part faisait souvent s'adoucir l'étudiant).

Et alors que Luffy s'enroulait autour de son petit ami pour s'endormir, il se jura qu'il serait plus calme le lendemain.

Au moins pendant une heure ou deux.

**Author's Note:**

> Le thème suivant est "Je ne te crois pas"


End file.
